Chris
Christina 'Chris' is an Apprentice Witch and aspiring idol who has gained the nickname Black-chan. She is currently a Dokkan-level Apprentice. Bio Born in America, Chris transferred to Japan at a young age due to her parents careers. An accident resulted in their deaths sometime later, leaving her to be raised by Thomas, the family butler. As a child she loved to sing and make others happy through it, inspiring her idol dreams. A quiet and lonely type, although she has a wide group of friends, and she can be found watching Mako or visiting less-experienced apprentice to try helping them out. Appearance Chris has pale skin and grey eyes, one of which is lighter than the other. Her hair is a very dark red shade and is nearly waist length, worn loose with curls at the tips. Her forelocks frame her face and she has thick slightly curle, spike bangs. At times she has a cowlick -usually because she just got out of bed- or visible loose curls sticking out. She also wears her hair in low twin-tails during certain occasions, usually if she's hot or needs it out of the way. Her clothing style preference is gothic-lolita, but she also likes cosplay items, frilly cutesy things, and usually wears clothing of black, grey, and pink. Her dresses or clothing is paired with tights or fun looking stockings and her shoes rotate between black heels, sandals, or Mary-Janes. As a young child she was shown wearing flowery outfits. Her bathing suit is a black bikini with heart ornaments and ribbons beneath, while she wears night gowns for bed. During winter Chris usually wears "heavier" variations of her normal attire. For example, gloves and bell sleeves, longer skirts, boots. Personality While she may appear to be dark and foreboding, or at the very least unusual or dreary, Chris is a pretty nice girl. She often feels lonely and struggles socially despite having naturally good relationships, and her self-esteem is low, often resulting in personal negativity or for her to become depressed. She has a low opinion of herself and becomes stressed out easily, but she is a friendly girl who tries to do her best for others. She can also be cheeky and mischevious and likes teasing others, revealing a "usually unintentional" manipulative side. Her natural cuteness usually charms others, as well as the fact she's easily flustered by genuine attention and kindness from others. She can be tempermental sometimes and has a low patience, and she is shown to be hard to please. Deep down she likes to be spoiled and wouldn't frown at being treated like a Princess. Apprentice Witch By some Chris is mistaken for being a full-blood witch or an evil Apprentice because of her theme color being less-prefered by others. She excels at using magic and did great with her exams- her only downfall was flying, because she's frightened of heights and she refused past a few inches off the ground. She slowly began to overcome this, but at times she can still appear ill or uneasy. As a little girl Chris always liked things involving magic, like fairy tales and magicians, and deep down she thought that if magic was real it could help her become more independant and begin to see herself more positively. One day she met a strange white-haired girl with a russian blue cat Nana, who she eventually discovered was Majorena, a young inexperienced witch new to the area who was trying to find her new place. Her yousei is Cricri, who has a pastel black color scheme. She keeps to herself and is shown to be very gentle and shy. Her crystal ball is a black heart with a split going down the middle, only connected at the bottom. Past Chris was very unsocial when she was little and her relationship with her parents wasn't the best, as they were usually busy with work and left her in the care of Thomas. Family Mother: A headmistress of a boarding school and the reason the family was transferred to Japan when she was little. She had a tendency to force Chris into things she doesn't like or care for, and dreamt of her becoming the perfect woman that everyone admired. Deep down she realized Chris didn't like it, but feared her daughter wouldn't be happy unless she was successful. Father: The boss of his profession, he was slightly greedy and wanted a son to take over the job, and as such he struggled bonding with Chris. He was usually the cause of spoiling her, thinking he could make up not being around by giving her things. Thomas: A kind elderly man who grew close with Chris due to her parents being so busy. He is very formal and has a tendency to act like a butler around everyone- usually resulting in Chris having to remind him that its not necessary. Trivia *The normal Apprentice uniform has white accents, while hers has grey. *While her theme color is black, she is also fond of pink. *Inches beneath her shoulder, Chris has a birthmark resembling a diamond. *Rarely she can be found wearing glasses, which are implied to be for reading purposes. *She is afraid of insects, but she can tolerate ladybugs, small butterflies, and fireflies. *She hates the color yellow. **In a twisted sense of irony, her best friend's theme color is Yellow. **It's also this that inspired her duo idol unit name Pink Lemonade. *She loves animals, but when asked for her favorite, she says she has 10: Cats, bats, panda bears, bunnies/rabbits, llama/alpaca, goats, pomeranian dogs, sharks, humming birds, and unicorns if they count. *Despite her preference of being barefoot, Chris owns many stockings, socks, and tights. *She loves stuffed animals. *She likes rain and snowy weather. *Chris becomes ill whenever its really warm. *She loves drinking cola. *Her hate foods includes: peas, fried rice, onion, tomato, most fish, bananas, green tea. *She plans on becoming a witch. Gallery Black_Team.png|Chris with two friends Blackchan.png Chris.png Chris_and_Emi.png Chris_and_Leslie.png Chris_in_Naisho.png Dokkan_Chris.png Motto_chris.png Category:Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Category:Females Category:Ojamajo Category:Pale Category:Chrismh Characters Category:Long Hair Category:Idols Category:Teens